What About Love?
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: Sometimes, we never learn how to explain ourselves fully until it's too late. What happens when a misunderstanding takes over Ron and Hermione's relationship? Multi-chaptered songfic
1. Prelude

**CHAPTER 1: PRELUDE**

* * *

As Hermione Granger walked off the train, she immediately began searching for Ron Weasley. She hadn't seen him for two months, since April, and while she loved school and Hogwarts and learning... Well, she loved Ron a lot more, to put it simply.

As she scanned the station, she forgot she was stepping off of the train, and tripped and fell. If it weren't for Ginny grabbing her arm and saving her, she could have been seriously hurt. Not that Hermione even noticed, because, there he was, in the flesh. Ron Weasley.

She jumped into his arms, but felt him tense up, instead of relax into her grasp as he normally would. Maybe, she figured, he was considering the fact that they were surrounded by strangers and children, and didn't want to annoy anyone. She pulled back and smiled at him, only to get a curt nod in return. Hermione glanced at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders.

They Apparated to the Burrow, and while Ginny ran into the house at full speed to see her parents, who had stayed behind today, Ron gestured to Hermione to hang back with him.

"Yes?" She asked, a bit snappily, as she wanted to go in and see her surrogate parents, too.

"I have a surprise." Ron said, his face starting to flush a little, which Hermione assumed was from the heat.

She looked at him. She was still a little annoyed from how he'd acted earlier. "Okay, well, are you going to tell me?"

"Well, bloody Hell, Hermione! Lemme get a minute to collect my thoughts. Sheesh." He muttered.

"This is so pointless... I didn't stay behind so you could be so rotten, you know."

"No, what's pointless is me renting a bloody flat for us, to have _you_ be so rotten!"

"Me? Rott-.. Wait, what?"

"I said: I rented us a place to stay. Together." Ron said, running his hand through his hair.

"You git!" Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears. "Is that why you've been so tense?"

"Please don't cry!" He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm such a sodding prick."

"No! These aren't sad tears, Ron!" Hermione laughed. "I love you so much."

Ron leaned down and kissed her. It was perfect and warm and exactly what the other needed.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Well, that seems about everything." Hermione said, as she surveyed Ron, Harry, George, Percy and Bill haul Ron's old bed frame into the flat. She'd been sitting out front, watching them since nine in the morning. It was now about two, and the guys were exhausted.

"Yeah... I reckon... It is." Ron answered, huffing and puffing between words.

"Oh, please. It's not that much work."

"You're only saying that because you're sitting there, watching us." Harry told Hermione. She rolled her eyes and followed them inside.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher that she filled with water from the tap. "Any one need a drink?"

Besides Ron, every other guy declined, saying they needed to get back home. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to everyone. After everyone was gone, they flopped on their new couch together to relax.

"This is so exciting." Hermione said as she smiled at Ron. He nodded in return, as he gulped down the glass of water she'd presented to him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Hermione turned to her boyfriend, and kissed him deeply. Passionately. Ron returned the kiss, and set the glass on the end table at his side.

Hermione felt herself being stirred up, like she always did when she kissed Ron this way. He brought about new and different feelings in her, feelings that she hoped would never go away.

They continued kissing until Ron could take it no more, and slid his hand from around her back to under her shirt in the front. He went under her bra, and began to squeeze. Hermione moaned into the kiss, encouraging him even more.

It wasn't the first time they'd done this. As a matter of fact, they'd done everything _besides _have actual sex. Hermione never wanted to be _that girl_, the one who has sex just before she leaves as a 'going away present.' _Sex should be more than a reward, or a present,_ she told Ron. Ron reluctantly agreed with her, and decided not to push her. Besides, it's not like he _could_ push her. Hermione was a girl of her own word, and she always had been, ever since she was little. And anyways, Ron figured she'd probably hex his bollocks to the next century if he ever tried anything.

So he waited, patiently, even if it was excruciatingly hard.

Speaking of hard, he felt something soft rubbing his hardness through his jeans. Hermione was pulling away from the kiss, and grinning at him wickedly. "Should we go to the bedroom?" Hermione asked, slyly.

Ron could only nod as he picked her up and carried her to their new bedroom. "We might as well christen it, right?" He said, laying her on the bed before him.

Hermione sat up and grabbed the hem of her boyfriend's shirt before cleanly lifting it off his head. Ron did the same with her, and began to kiss her neck, leaving a few love-bites that, if she weren't so out of control with hormones, she'd probably flip out about.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione moaned and he rubbed her back and sucked her neck. He took that as an invite to take her bra off, which he proceeded to do. Immediately, he pulled his lips from her neck and placed them on her right breast, sucking and licking with as much fervor as he had been on her neck. Hermione growled a little, and began stroking her hands through his hair absent-mindedly.

Ron moved over to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the right one, when, once again, he felt her hand on his member through his pants. This time, he reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped them for her. Hermione pulled her chest away from his lips and bent forward to take the pants and boxers off, revealing his already dripping penis.

Nimbly, she bent forward and began to suck on it. First, slowly and gently, but then began to pick up her pace and suck harder, faster. Hermione reached forward and cupped his balls with her hand, something she knew caused him an unbelievable amount of pleasure.

Ron mumbled something indecipherable, and unexpectedly, grabbed Hermione by her hips and scooted her away from his cock and to the top of the bed. He reached out and undid her pants, pulling them down, and was surprised by the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Ron gaped at her for a few minutes, before Hermione finally grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto the bed with her. She started kissing him again, and reached down to grab his cock. Ron, also reached down, and stuck a finger in his girlfriend. They moaned and groaned together before Ron stopped fingering her and grabbed her arm. "I can't do this anymore... I want you so bad."

Hermione nodded, and then answered. "I want you, too. I'm ready. Please... Let's do this." She smiled at him, before reaching over to the end table and grabbing her wand. She remembered the contraceptive spell Ginny had taught her at school that past year, and cast it on both her and Ron's bodies.

"Where'd you manage to learn that?" Ron asked, his voice slightly shaking. Hermione grinned at him, but didn't answer, as she was sure it would cause him to fly off the handle, his baby sister knowing such a spell.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't let go of my hand... No matter what."

Ron kissed her fiercely, and squeezed her hand. He rolled on top of her, and positioned himself where he needed to go.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you, too."

Ron went to push into her before he stopped. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you..." Hermione shook her head.

"Just do it. Please."

Ron complied, and Hermione's eyes bulged at the pain she felt when he pushed into her. But instead of crying, or making a big deal, she squeezed his hand, and looked into his love-filled eyes. He continued pushing in, and out of her, until he couldn't anymore, and came inside of her, panting and moaning her name.

Hermione could tell he was completely exhausted, but instead of falling asleep on her, like he usually did after she made him cum, he pulled out, and lay next to her.

"You didn't... you know... did you?" Ron asked her, his face slightly flushed.

"No, but it's fine."

"No, it's not. Here, want me to, uh... Go down on you?" He asked.

And Hermione figured, since he offered, why not agree to it?

* * *

**AN: Ooh, smutty smutty! Yeah, yeah, yeah. I still have fifty more drabbles to write. Well, drabbles get boring after a while. And I had this great idea. Don't worry, there's more to come, but I must warn you this isn't going to be a happy story for most of the time, and the next six chapters are song fics. Plus, it changes from past to future tense. Sorry if I confuse you, haha. Anyways, thanks for reading. I should update pretty quickly, as the story's done, but you never know with me...! Oh, gosh, I'm rambling. Well. Night! (haha).**


	2. The Fight

**CHAPTER 2: THE FIGHT**

* * *

They lay there, for a while, intertwined in each other's bodies.

Ron's stomach finally broke the silence, around three hours later. It growled like Crookshanks used to whenever Ron would get too close.

"Guess we'd better go eat, huh?" Hermione smiled at him. Ron blushed and nodded.

They walked out to the kitchen, hand in hand. Hermione was wearing one of Ron's shirts and her panties; Ron had nothing on save for his boxers.

She began brewing some tea and pulled some left-over cake from the fridge. "Do you want this heated up?"

"Whatever you want, love." He told her. Hermione smiled and sat down beside him.

"I love you." She told him, and went to kiss him. He was leaning in to kiss her, too, when he saw the clock sitting on the wall.

"Oh, Merlin, it's nearly seven o'clock!" He yelled, standing up, and running for the bedroom. Hermione practically fell forward, but luckily caught herself on the table.

"What's wrong?" She called out, trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"It's just… I promised the guys I'd meet them. You know, they're all back from Auror camps…" He was walking out of the bedroom, wearing pants and carrying a shirt.

"Oh." Hermione smiled. "Is it a 'men only' night?"

Ron nodded, and pulled the shirt over his head.

"I'll be back before you know it, love. Go hang out with Ginny and Luna." He suggested.

"I've been around them all year." Hermione said, her voice teetering between annoyance and fury.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ron looked at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione crossed her arms. "You could have said something, you know. Given me a little warning." Ron sighed.

"Love, you know how forgetful I am. I almost forgot I was supposed to go!" He tried to make a joke of it. Hermione smiled wanly, and sighed.

"I guess… I'll wait up for you. Please be back at a reasonable time, okay?"

"I will. I promise." Ron kissed her nose, then her mouth. And then, he Apparated off.

* * *

After two hours, Hermione was sort of expecting him home. After three, she was getting a little worried. At four, she was panicking, but now, five hours after he left, she was furious.

She got in the Chimney and Flooed to Ginny's apartment, and saw that she, too, was waiting around for her boyfriend. She didn't seem as mad, though.

"Hello, there." She answered. When she finally looked at Hermione, her eyes grew wide at the site before her. Hermione's hair was even more so frazzled than normal, and her eyes were flashing.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

"Are you really mad?" Ginny didn't answer.

"Just a little. Where. Are. They?"

Ginny gulped, but told her where they were, at the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione Disapparated quickly Ginny wondered if she'd actually seen her in the Living Room at all.

Ron was sitting at a table, that's all Hermione could see from outside. She was peering through a window, making sure he was really there. She clumped up the stairs, and slammed the door open, causing the patrons sitting closest to the front door to turn and stare. Ron hadn't quite heard her.

Hermione strode up to his seat, but stopped a few feet in front of the table. It had _not _been an 'only men' night. How did Hermione know this? Because Lavender Brown was sitting right next to Ron, conversing lightly and looking into his eyes, his glazed and lusted over eyes. In another second, they could have been snogging right there, just as they had been in Sixth Year.

Before Hermione got her wits about her, she reached forward and grabbed Ron's shoulder.

"Planning on coming home to your _girlfriend_ anytime soon?" She said through gritted teeth, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' so much that poison practically dripped out of her mouth.

Ron looked at her in surprise, then worry, then confusion before Hermione realized that the glazed look in his eyes wasn't lust- it was beer.

"It's really lovely of you to sit around here, drinking with your ex-girlfriend." She snapped, and before Ron got a word in edgewise, she slipped out the door and Apparated to their apartment, where she sat on the couch and stared at the wall. Tears were forming, but she wasn't going to cry, because that's the last thing she needed to do right now.

Ron Apparated within ten minutes; he'd stopped to say goodbye and grab some potion to clear the alcohol out of his system.

"Hermione?" He called out. He was in the kitchen.

"I'm in here." She answered, coldly.

"Hey, are you mad?" He asked, stepping into the room.

Hermione turned and looked at him so fast he felt air brush against his face. "Mad is an understatement, Ronald Weasley. What happened to your promise? I waited for _five hours_! And when I go to check on you, I see you, flirting with Lavender Bloody Brown!"

Ron stepped back. "Hermione, I wasn't flirting with her, and if you'd listen-"

"No, you listen!" She could hear the tears in her voice, now. "I don't know who you think you are or what you're trying to prove, but I can tell you this, I am done. I've done so much to get you to notice, but I guess it still wasn't enough." She wasn't yelling anymore; in fact, her voice had gotten quiet. She was trying to hide the tears.

"Hermione… Please, don't do this." Ron was whispering. He had tears brimming his eyes, but she shook her head and shoved past him.

"I'm getting my things, and I'm leaving. I wish you a merry life with your lovely Lavender…" Hermione couldn't finish. She started crying and didn't stop crying, not even when she was all packed, not even when Ron was begging her not to leave, and not even when she'd Apparated to Ginny's.

Something her Mum had told her rang through her head, 'The one who deserves your tears will never make you cry.'

Hermione shuddered, and walked up to Hermione's door.

* * *

**A/N: Quick update, no? Don't get used to it. :P**

**Just realized: Last A/N I wrote, "OMG I'M SO COOL; NEXT 6 CHAPS WILL BE SONGFICS LOL." but I was only jay-kaying for this chapter. **

**Lavender Bloody Brown: I_ had_ to bring her back. What else could get Hermione so cheesed off?... Besides a crappy cliché. I'm naughty, I know, and be prepared for more clichés. Just saying. (;**

**"Crookshanks used to.": Crookshanks is dead in my story... He died of natural causes after DH. I might write another explaining, but here's what I get from it: He was already pretty old when Hermione was almost 14. Maybe I'm rushing his death, and I'm sorry for any Crookshanks die-hard fans (?). D:**

**Anywho. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. T Shirt: Shontelle

**CHAPTER 3: T-SHIRT (SHONTELLE)**

* * *

"She's been in bed for a whole week, mum. I would have done something about it sooner, but I've been so busy with Quidditch... And Harry's looking at Auror camps... No, she hasn't told me anything. _He_ hasn't mentioned anything to Harry, either... I have tonight off, so I'll see what we can do... But, hey, I should probably go, so... Bye. Love you. Bye. Yes, mum, I will. Bye. Yes, okay, sure. Bye!" As quiet as Ginny likes to think she is, I have just heard every word of her conversation. Normally, she makes me laugh, but lately, laughter wasn't something that came easily.

Yes, a week. You heard it. Me, Hermione Granger, stuck in bed, crying over a boy.

Sure, Ron and I have had our fair share of rows... Maybe more than our fair share.

But what he did was completely out of line. And I am completely validated in my actions of locking myself up in Ginny's spare room in her flat that she shares with Harry, not that her mum will ever know.

They're so cute together, Ginny and Harry. I know they're meant to be, just like I thought Ron and I were meant to be... I feel the tears welling up.

Suddenly, three loud knocks send me in to snatching up a tissue and drying my eyes. "Who is it?" I ask, trying to hide my tears.

"The Minister of Magic. Who do you think it is?" I hear Ginny say in her typical witty manner. I don't say anything back, which she takes as a silent agreement, and she swings the door open. "Hermione. I've tried being patient with you. I've tried being understanding, and I've given you your space, like Harry said to."

I nod, burying my nose into the soaked tissue in my hands.

"But, frankly, you can't sit back and act like a wet dog, you know."

I don't say anything.

"This is why I called up Luna and reserved us a dinner tonight at Amour Perdu."

I snap my head up. "How did she manage to do that? I heard their waiting list is booked months in advance."

Ginny shrugs. "Something about Nargles, or at least, that's what she told me. Who knows, with her. Anyways, let's get you all fixed up, hmm?"

_Try'na decide, try'na decide  
If I really want to go out tonight  
I never used to go out without you  
Not sure I remember how to  
_

Ginny grabs my arms and pulls me to my feet, but I can already tell this is a mistake. "I'm not sure I can do this, Ginny."

"Don't be silly. It's only one night. Tomorrow, you can go back to being miserable again, okay?"

I know she's joking, but I still feel worried. "You'll be fine." She says, in a more comforting tone. "Now, let me go get you a nice dress... and some cute heels. Why don't you do something with your hair, put on some make up? Trust me, looking good is a step towards feeling good."

I watch her leave, but instead of working on my hair, I plop back down onto the bed.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late  
But, all my girls gonna have to wait 'cause  
I don't know if I like my outfit  
I tried everything in my closet  
_

She slips back into my room, but this time doesn't say anything. She just leaves the dress on the doorknob, sets the shoes by the door, and leaves. Probably off to make herself 'look good to feel good.'

I look at the dress. It's a pretty shade of deep purple. I see there are no sleeves, and it'll probably hit just above my knees. I reach for it, and grab it quickly, before my mind tells me to stop what I'm doing.

After I put it on, I look in the mirror. Normally, putting on a dress makes me feel pretty. Today, it just makes me feel stupid.

And suddenly, something hits me. Something that makes me feel even more stupid.

I have his shirt. _Ron's_ shirt. It's in my chest, the one I took with me when I quickly Disapparated from Ron's flat. The one I took to Hogwarts, and never unpacked when I came home. It's his favorite shirt; the one he let me keep for snuggling.

Half of me feels the need to tear it apart, to light it on fire, and send him the ashes.

The other half of me wants to rip this dress off, put the shirt on, and cry myself to sleep.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'mma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay_

_With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
_

I'm just about to commence Plan B when Ginny walks in.

"Wow, that looks _amazing_ on you. You look gorgeous."

I'm about to argue with her when I see what she's wearing.

It's a plain, little black dress, with a halter neck and a very short skirt. It's gorgeous- gorgeous enough to get any guys attention... like she'd _need_ to get any guy's attention.

I want to compliment her, but all of the sudden, this room is too small. So, I nod, and start to walk out of the room. I hear Ginny follow.

_Hey_

_Got to be strong got to be strong but I'm  
Really hurting now that you're gone  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping  
But I couldn't get past the door and  
_

As we walk through her house, I look at the walls. Ginny is obsessed with taking pictures of the most random things. Nothing important, like Fleur's wedding, or Teddy's second birthday,_ oh no._ She took a picture of Harry and her mum talking about something.

And, there's another one, of Percy and his fiancée, Audrey, eating pie.

And there's a picture of her dad, and Fleur's baby, Victoire. He's feeding her a bottle, and laughing at what Charlie, who was home earlier this summer, was saying.

And finally... A picture of Ron and I. He's pulling my hair, and I'm turning around to say something to him, but instead of screaming, we start laughing at each other.

I feel the tears well up again, and I stop moving.

"Hermione?" Ginny asks, but her voice is faint. I feel myself sitting down.

_Now I don't know, now I don't know if I'm  
Ever really gonna let you go  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it  
_

Ginny sinks down to my side. On some level, I realize how silly this must look, us in our pretty dresses, crumbled on the floor, but I'm too busy sobbing to do anything about it.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ginny says, reaching out to hug me, but before she can do that, I'm on my feet and running to the spare room.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when I'm missing you  
_

I unzip the dress at world record time, and it falls at my feet. I reach down and yank the shoes off, and drop them with the dress. I find myself stumbling over them as I go to my chest. I dig through it, until I reach the bottom, and pull Ron's Chudley Cannon's shirt out.

I trade my lacy, black bra for the shirt that goes to my mid thigh.

_I'mma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay  
_

I close my eyes and bring some of the shirts' material to my face and inhale. The tears are still pouring down, but I can now, more calmly, make my way to the bed. I lie down, and throw the comforter over my body, and as I close my eyes, and smell his scent, it's almost like he's here, and we never had that fight.

_With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
('cause I missed you, 'cause I missed you)  
With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
(said I missed you ... baby)  
_

Seven years of pining for him. I remember fighting and hating him because he didn't reciprocate my feelings. I remember crying when we didn't talk during Third Year, or Fourth Year, or Sixth Year. I remember being jealous and spiteful and angry and depressed...

_Now I don't know, now I don't know if I'm  
Ever really gonna let you go  
And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
I'm stripped down, torn up about it  
_

I remember that night, when I first kissed him. I remember that whole summer, full of comforting each other and discovering each other in ways 'just friends' never could. I remember when he first told me he loved me, just before I went to my last year at Hogwarts. I remember every letter.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'mma step out of this lingerie  
Curl up in a ball with something Hanes  
In bed I lay  
_

I remember coming home and falling in love with him over again. I remember moving into his flat with him. I remember making love for the first time, how it was awkward and scary and wonderful all at the same time.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos  
Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
Try'na dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'mma step out of this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_  
_In bed I lay_

_With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
With Nothing but your T-shirt on  
With Nothing but your T-shirt on_

I remember spying on him, and feeling my heart sink to my knees. I remember his confusion, and him denying everything. I remember him begging me not to leave as I slammed the door and Disapparated on site. I remember crying myself to sleep that night, and the night after that, and so on, and so forth.

_Nothing but your T-shirt on  
Ooh let me tell you no  
Nothing but your T-shirt on  
Ooh let me tell you no  
Nothing but your T-shirt on _

* * *

**A/N: Another quick update! I'm on a streak, I guess.**

**Aha, the first Songfic of the story. I'm sorry if I'm rotten at British slang; I'm so American I'll probably sue you if you flame me. :P**

**Amour Perdu: Love Lost in French. Eh? Eh? Aren't I witty? **

**I love all the hits and views I've been getting, and even the one Story Alert thing. (However, reviews never hurt... ;) )**


	4. What Hurts the Most: Rascal Flatts

**CHAPTER 4: WHAT HURTS THE MOST (RASCAL FLATTS)**

* * *

Five weeks and three days. That's how long it'd been since Hermione left.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me_

It was raining, which makes sense. The weather _should_ be as bloody awful as my mood.

Rain's never really been too much of a nuisance to me. There are other things to bug me, like an empty stomach, or a broken heart.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
_

Everyone knows what's happened. Ginny with her big mouth's managed to tell practically the whole town. She may as well have written the bloody article for the _Daily Prophet_!

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

I've realized the best course of action is to act like I'm fine, as there's no use in being a nutcase in front of everyone. I save my crying for when I'm home alone, where no one can bug me.

'Sides, acting all upset in public would get me nowhere. The current goal is be less of an ass, and sobbing all the time is something Hermione would probably look down on, even though she, herself, is probably the worst at keeping her emotions in check. Besides, you know, me.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

I'm not even sure how the fight turned so... sour. Earlier that day, we were laying in bed, talking about how much we loved each other, by the end of the day, she was Disapparating with all her stuff. I hear she's staying at Ginny's, but it's not really a subject I bring up with my little sister. It'd be awkward.

I'm really upset, but not even about the fact that she's not here _now_. It's how it ended: practically unexpected. Usually, we can bounce back from our fights, but this time, she didn't even give me a chance to explain myself, or talk it through to apologize. Nope, she just bloody swept out like the maniac she is.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

"_You guys could have been something!_" That's what my mum shrieks at me whenever I talk to her. It reminds me of the good old days, when we were kids. Mum'd always hound me about Hermione this, and Hermione than. How I should have been nicer, because girls like nice boys.

What a fucking laugh.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder

Harry thinks he's helping when he invites me out with him, Neville and sometimes Seamus, but that actually makes it worse. Because sometimes, they bring girls along, which makes me wish Hermione was there, which reminds me she'll never be around and just... bloody hurts.

It also reminds me of that night, when she left. Lavender had been there, but not for the reasons Hermione had thought. If only she'd bloody_ listen_!

I try to suck back my pain, and hang out with the guys, but it breaks me down a little bit more every time. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true.

Everyone's all happy, in couple-land. All my siblings, save for Charlie, are either dating or married. Harry'll be joining the family soon, I reckon.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

With every passing day, I think to myself about how it could have been handled differently. Basically, we'd been together for seven years. One tiny argument turned that into complete rubbish.

I replay the scene in my head compulsively. I think about what I could have done, could have _said_ differently. How the situation could have changed for the better.

I think about how I did nothing to salvage the relationship, and how basically, it's all _my_ bloody fault.

The possibility of that being true wrecks me even more than the fact that Hermione's gone.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

It gets harder and harder to wake up, at times. To go through the day, but I know I have to move on.

I have Auror camps to apply to. I have other friends who need me to be strong. I have people who fucking _read_ about me in the paper everyday! I don't want them to know about my bloody problems.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

I just wish that there was something I could have done, so that she would have stayed. Not left me here, by myself, in our... my place.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do _

* * *

**A/N: This is a short one, so I feel a double upload coming on. (: We finally see from Ron's point of view- and we're seeing more of why this is an M rating... (Ronald Weasley, language!)**


	5. Goodbye to You: Michelle Branch

**CHAPTER 5: GOODBYE TO YOU (MICHELLE BRANCH)**

* * *

Two weeks after my melt down, and I'm still in Ginny's apartment.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
_

I'm still also very upset about the situation, but I've started to realize that crying every night and avoiding my friends isn't helping. I started to go out more with Ginny and Luna, and eventually I hung out with Harry. I feel bad for him, being stuck between us, but there's not much he can do. Not much _anyone_ can do.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
_

Mrs. Weasley has been inviting me over, but it's still not the same. I go over for dinner when I know Ron won't be there, but other than that, we don't talk much. I can tell she wants Ron and I back together, but that'll never happen.

I'm starting to move on, in the best way possible, and I don't feel like I'm dying every time I hear his name.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

People on the streets try to ask me about him, but I brush them off. They don't get how much I held on to him, to have him throw it back in my face. How much I gave up for him. How much I loved him.

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

I will admit, there are times when I'll see a photograph of him, and I'll feel this huge craving in the pit of my stomach, but I push past it. There's no point moping and pining for a guy who'll never see the error of his ways.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

Ginny and I are sitting at her kitchen table, eating breakfast and waiting for Harry to get out of the shower before we go off to one of her Harpies' games.

"Are you excited?" She asks. I nod, but really, I don't care. Quidditch isn't that interesting to me.

"Hey, Gin, can you remind me to get more shavi- Ahhh!." Harry walks into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

I avert my eyes and laugh.

"Sorry, Hermione, I didn't realize you were going to the match." Harry hides behind the door. "Gin, will you come with me?"

Ginny laughs, and hurries out the door. "Be back in a minute." She winks at me.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
_

I hate sitting alone in her kitchen. She has too many pictures up, and I feel like they're all staring at me. The ones that affect me the most are the ones of Ron, from when he was seven 'till last year.

My heart aches a little bit.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

Ginny walks in, and smiles at me. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I say, forgiving her for something that she doesn't even know is bugging me.

"Funny, how much he's grown up, eh?" She asks me.

"Who, Harry? I suppose, although he's still as scrawny…"

"No! Ron." Ginny says, gesturing to a picture on the wall. He's around nine, and pouting because Fred and George got their letters to Hogwarts and he wanted to go along. I only know this because it's Mrs. Weasley's favorite. She always shows it to me and tells me the story whenever we look at old pictures together. I mean, looked at old pictures together.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

Suddenly, the ache in my stomach blossoms into a full blown cramp. "Gods, my stomach hurts." I say out loud.

Ginny feels my forehead. "Are you sick?"

I shake my head. "I'm just..." I can't finish, so Ginny does for me.

"It's okay to miss him."

I shake my head, get up, and walk out of the kitchen.

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star _

* * *

**A/N: Well. This isn't good, is it? I guess we can assume Hermione _isn't_ going to that Quidditch game. Yeah. Sad, sad. Only about four chapters left, and they are GOOD ones. **

**I hope I get more reviews, but, c'est la vie, I suppose. ;)**


	6. Like We Used To: A Rocket to the Moon

**CHAPTER 6: LIKE WE USED TO (A ROCKET TO THE MOON)**

**

* * *

**

We're lying in bed together. She reaches out and brushes the hair out of my face. "Hmm." I smile at her.

She smiles back and pushes herself closer to me. I put my arms around her and rub my face into her neck. "I love you, Hermione." She starts giggling, but then her giggle turns into a full-blown man's laugh. Loud and booming and all of the sudden I realize…

_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,  
Sharing pillows and cold feet.  
She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat,  
Under blankets and warm sheets.  
_

I'm cuddling my rotten brother. "George!" I yell, getting up. "Bloody Hell!"

He sobers for a minute, before fluttering his eyelids. "Oh, _Hermione_, I love you _so much_!" He starts laughing again.

I feel my face go red. "It's not funny!" I shove him with my arm. I guess I don't know my own strength, because I shove him off the bed.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, _little_ _brother_?" He rubs his back side as he stands up. I stand up, too, and look down at him.

"Oh, just the _little brother_ who can actually kick his _big brother's_ arse from here back to Mum's." I say, laughing.

George starts laughing along with me, but he quickly sobers up again, and grabs a newspaper clipping from _The Dailey Prophet_.

"What's this?" I ask. He shakes his head and hands it to me.

"We… I figured you had the right to know, and that you wouldn't know because you're the only Wizard in all of London who never reads the paper."

I shrug off the fact that he's said 'we' instead of 'I' again, and glance down at the article. "Wizarding War Heroine and Bulgarian Keeper Heat Up

No one is sure what happened between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley- another War Hero- but it's apparently good news for Viktor Krum.

The two were seen in France last weekend, enjoying dinner together. When asked about their relationship, a blushing Hermione said she didn't have a comment, but Viktor didn't hesitate to mention the vacation the couple would be taking to her Muggle parents' house."

I can't read anymore. It's my worst bloody fear splayed out in black and white in front of my face. I feel my eyes prick, but I run to the loo before George can see. He pounds on the door for a good five minutes, then leaves with a loud _pop_.

_If only I could be in that bed again...  
If only it were me instead of him..._

_

* * *

_

Harry comes to visit me. I haven't eaten all day. I've been sitting on my bed all day, resting my chin on my hands and thinking.

"How are you doing, mate?" Harry sits on the bed next to me.

I shake my head.

"Are you hungry? Your mum made you some food."

I shake my head again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I turn to look at him. "Maybe it's not real. You know how those loons at the paper work. They'll make up anything for a few sickles."

Harry looks grim and turns away from me. Not a good sign.

"What?" I ask. Harry is suddenly very interested in my bed sheets. His avoidance of the question makes me nervous.

"Please, tell me." Harry sighs.

"She brought him to meet me and Ginny at dinner. We left, if that makes you feel any better…" Harry trailed off.

I shook my head.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_

* * *

_

After a few days of silence (as, now, it's me against the world), my sister comes to see me. "You can't stay holed up in here forever, you know." She greets me.

"How pleasant." I snap, pulling the blankets' covers over me.

"Ron Weasley." She sits on the corner of the bed. I don't come up from the blankets, so she sits on me.

"You bloody cow!" I howl, and shove her off me. "What the hell do you want?"

"For you to grow up. I know, it sounds impossible." Ginny rolls her eyes, trying to get me to smile. I don't grant her anything, and turn away.

"Ron, I know how you're feeling." Ginny says suddenly, her voice soft and comforting.

"Oh, yeah? How." I manage to say as politely as possible.

"Remember when I was in love with Harry?" I look at her.

"I mean, in your Fifth Year? When he was in love with Cho?" She frowns as she says the other girls' name.

"Well, yeah." I tell her.

"There you go. I was completely heartbroken, but what did I do?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "No way am I dating someone else. You have no idea what all me and Hermione have been through."__

Fourteen months and seven days ago...  
Oh, I know you know,  
How we felt about that night.  
Just your skin against the window...  
Oh, we took it slow,  
And we both know...  
It should've been me inside that car.  
It should've been me instead of him... in the dark.

Ginny scowls at me. "I can guess." This time, I roll my eyes. "But, Ron, you have to understand that she's happy now."

I cross my arms. "And I'm not. Let us be. Unless you want to go and guilt her for being _happy_ while I'm so _miserable_." My voice has turned bitter.

Ginny shrugs. "I guess I'm getting nowhere with you, huh?"

I nod, but just before she leaves, she turns to look at me. "She's still staying with me, but not for long. Viktor is planning on inviting her to live with him. What do you think she'll say to that?"

I pull the covers over myself again. She Disapparates.

__

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
Does he do all these things, like I used to?

* * *

It doesn't seem very fair. I know what she's doing; she's trying to prove a point. She thought I was cheating on her with Lavender, and assumes I'm with her right now, but she's wrong. Very wrong.

You see, Lavender was asking me for advice on how to get closer to Seamus. She wasn't hitting on me. I wish Hermione wasn't so bloody stubborn and would just let me explain that.

But, instead she has to go make herself happy

with this Bulgarian bastard. I bet he can't wait to hold a press conference discussing how bloody worthless I am.

__

__

I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)  
Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)  
You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)  
It happens all the time- love, yeah.

I think about our past and how silly our on-again-off-again relationship was. I shouldn't have wasted so much time fighting. I'd known how I felt about her since Third Year, but I wasted our time fighting about Scabbers and Crookshanks- Merlin rest that kneazle's soul. Fourth Year I suppose I could have asked her to the Yule Ball, but I just wasn't thinking. Fifth Year; there was too much drama, and Sixth Year, well, I guess I was just biggest git ever.

____

__

Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you every day?  
Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?  
Can you promise me if this is right:  
Don't throw it all away?  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things...  
Like we used to?

As I go to sleep, my mind wanders to Hermione and what Ginny said. "She's happy now."

I wonder if Viktor really makes her happy. I wonder whether or not he rubs her feet while she reads. I wonder if he lets her rant about whatever makes her mad, and if he knows to get excited when she's particularly chuffed about something. I wonder if he lets her sleep on the left side of the bed, as she likes, and I wonder if he ever ditches her to go to the bar with his friends, who he'll see every day.

Most of all, I wonder if he loves her as much as I do.

________

_Oh, like we used to... _

_________

* * *

_

**A/N: Very sad. :( At least, I think so. **

**Ron: I really hope he's not OOC, it's just he feels really defeated. Sure, him and Hermione have fought a lot, and, yeah, they have a really funny relationship (fight, make up, fight, make up, etc.), but I think this can be remniscent of DH, when Ron leaves Hermione. She was so devistated- just imagine it being Ron with his temperment. I bet he'd be more angry than I'm portrayinghim, but I'm the author this time. Mwahahah! **

**Anyways. Double uploads tonight. Then three more chapters and it's FINISHED. Are you excited? **

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. The Way I Loved You: Taylor Swift

**CHAPTER 7: THE WAY I LOVED YOU (TAYLOR SWIFT)**

* * *

"Well, we're here." I say. Viktor smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"This is so exciting!" Viktor smiled at me. "I am so happy to do this vith you." He leans down and kisses my forehead softly. I close my eyes.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine _

"You look very nice, by the vay." I smile, and we start walking towards my parents' house. Fortunately, the press didn't follow us here- they didn't want to be seen by any Muggles.

"Hermione's here!" I hear my Mum say loudly, and my face turns pink. Viktor laughs, and we wait outside the door for my parents to open it.

"Hello dear!" My Mum reaches out and hugs me. "And who is this?" She gestures towards Viktor, obviously a little flabbergasted. I'm sure she was expecting Ron to be with me- she doesn't know much of our break up, and nothing of Viktor and I.

"Mum, Dad, this is Viktor Krum. He's an internationally known Quidditch player." I smile at them. They take the hint and don't say anything about Ron. Mentioning him in front of Viktor isn't the best idea, especially with all the press about how Viktor stole me away.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breakin' down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

The thing with Viktor, though, is he can get really… boring. All he wants to do is talk about Quidditch, or me coming to live with him in Bulgaria. The thought of it is lovely, but not what I really want to do- especially since we've been seeing each other for less than three weeks.

I feel like we're missing something, as a couple, but I can't put my finger on it, so I try not to linger on the subject.

_He respects my space_  
_And never makes me wait_  
_And he calls exactly when he says he will_  
_He's close to my mother_  
_Talks business with my father_  
_He's charming and endearing_  
_And I'm comfortable_

When we finally get done eating, my parents are completely charmed by Viktor. He's polite and only brings up Quidditch four or five times, which must be a record of some sort. I'm doing dishes in the kitchen when my Mum leaves the men to talk about dentistry in the Sitting Room.

"He's very nice." My mum grabs the dish from my hand, and starts washing it. "Why don't you go out there with him?"

Before I can stop myself, I say, "Because I'd rather wash dishes."

My Mum laughs. "I see. It's hard to go from an Amusement Park to a tire-swing, right?"

I shake my head, but grab for another dish and begin rinsing it. I try not to mull over what my Mum's told me, but I can't help it.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breakin' down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

Ron _was_ like an Amusement Park. He never ceased to surprise me, and always did the nicest things to and for me. And he understood that sometimes, I like to fight. He didn't hesitate to speak his mind about situations, but he also understood when enough was enough. He didn't constantly bore me with Quidditch stories, nor did he brag to the press about our relationship. He kept me on my toes.

He could pronounce my _name_ right.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now _

"Ready, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor called. "Ve told Ginny ve'd be back before midnight." I say goodbye to my parents and we're off for Ginny's apartment.

We Apparate outside, and as I'm about to walk in, Viktor grabs my hand. "Vait, I vant to ask you something."

I pause, and turn to face him. "Vill you move in vith me?"

Even though I knew this was coming, it still comes as a shock. I don't answer for a few minutes, and I can see his face growing worried.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, and then I shake my head. "I don't think I can."

"Vhy not?" He asks, almost sounding desperate.

"Because I…"

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_  
_I'm so in love that I acted insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breaking down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

Viktor's face gets hard very quickly. "Oh. You miss the red-head, don't you." He states, not asks.

I try to find words, but I just look to the ground.

"So, vhat vas this past few veeks, hmm? Nothing to you?" He shakes his head. "I have to go."

"Viktor, I'm sor-"

He Disapparates before I finish.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_  
_Never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like Chapter 6 was super long, so I hope it makes up for the shortness of this chapter.**

**While JK Rowling says Viktor is a quiet, soft spoken guy, at Bill and Fleurs wedding, he comes across a little cocky to me- "Why can't _I_ ever get the girl?" So when Hermione shows up at his stoop, with flowers and a need for some lovin', he gladly obliges, while also helping his own self-esteem.**

**I dunno. Making him a huge jerk made it easier for me to hate him, but don't worry. Vicky will get some lovin' in the ending, I believe. 3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Leaky Cauldron

**CHAPTER 8: HERMIONE**

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny calls. I don't say anything back because right now, I'm packing in secret. I'm leaving for my parents, something I should have done a long time ago.

"Hermione?" I hear the door creak open, and before I can grab my wand and lock it, she flings it open and sees me holding a folded shirt over my trunk. It's probably a really hilarious scene: We're both completely still.

"I'm sorry…" I start, but Ginny waves me off.

"It's fine. I assume you're going to stay with your mum and dad?"

I nod. She knows about Viktor and all that drama, but she doesn't know why it all happened.

… Okay, she probably knows what happened, because it's a little obvious, but I haven't confirmed any of her suspicions.

The truth is, I can't stay around here anymore. I can't open the Daily Prophet without seeing his face, or reading his name. I can't look at my friends without remembering all the memories we had. I can't put myself back together in this place; I can't forget him when he's finding anyway to fight back into my memory.

"Hey, listen." She grabs my arm, and takes the shirt from my hand. "Why don't you forget this for now? We can go out to eat, or something, and tomorrow, I'll help you pack."

I smile at her, and tears are welling in my eyes again. I rub them away, and try to say something, but my mind goes blank. I'm not sure how to respond, so I nod. She nods back, and stands up.

"Well, the Leaky Cauldron's not coming to us!"

"A pub? As in, drinking?" I ask, the tears disappearing. "I don't know if that's the best idea…"

Ginny laughs. "To be honest, you should have done this a long time ago, as in, when you first showed up here."

I feel my face flush. "No way."

"Yes, way. Besides, I told Hannah we'd stop by to visit her, and I'd rather not be a dishonest woman, hmm?"

* * *

I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe Ginny convinced me to go.

I'm sitting here, staring at her and Luna. She's working her way towards getting plastered, while Luna's staring at me, dreamily.

"I think you and Ron are a cute couple." She says.

I glance at Ginny, who shrugs, and turn to Luna. "We broke up, Luna."

Luna smiles. "I know. But you're still a cute couple."

I shake my head, and start getting up when Luna opens her mouth, again. "Don't you think you guys will ever get back together?"

My mind goes completely blank. I want to scream at her and make her feel like the idiot she is, but at the same time, I start to realize that I want nothing more than to go find Ron, apologize, and put this silly mess behind us. I sit back down.

"When's Hannah coming to meet you, huh?" I ask, looking at my red-headed friend. She shrugs.

"You're being really boring, Hermione. You haven't even drank anything." Ginny's voice is slightly slurred, and I stifle a smile, despite the unfortunate revelation I've just had.

"No, no, can't you see? I'm sitting here, drunk and single and ready for a crazy night!" I shout, trying to be funny, when I notice that neither of them are looking at me. As a matter of fact, they're looking behind me. I follow their eyes and see Harry and Ron standing behind me.

Wait, what?

Ron Weasley is standing behind me. He's got a lot of stubble, as if he hadn't shaved in ages, and his skin is rather sallow looking, but it's definitely him. I gasp, and feel my face flush.

"Oh, Merlin…" I mumble, and I'm about to jump up to leave, for a second time, when Ron grabs my arm…

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: RON**

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, staring at the bloody ceiling, and weighing out my options.

I could go and drink some more.

I could get a hold of Harry and ask him over.

I could go home, have mum cook me some food.

Nothing sounds too appealing, but I decide my safest option would be to get Harry's scruffy arse over here, so I get up to go to the Chimney. Right when I reach it, I hear a loud _pop_ behind me, so I turn around, and see my best mate standing there.

"Bloody Hell, you scared me!" I say, grasping my chest.

Harry laughs, but immediately stops, his eyes like saucers. I scowl at him. "What?"

"N-nothing." Harry gulps. "Er. When's the last time you'd eaten, Ron?"

I roll my eyes into my head to think for a moment. "I'm not sure, you know."

"You look really awful, mate." He says, shaking his head. I scowl at him even more.

"Way to let it all out, Harry. Does this dress make my arse look big, too?"

Harry doesn't laugh, but sighs. "Listen, I think you need to get out."

"I was just about to invite you out, so." I look at him warily. "What were you planning on doing?"

"I dunno. Drinking?" Harry shrugs. I smile at him.

"You said the magic word."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask as Harry and I Apparate into an alley. I'm far too tired to tell where I am.

"The Leaky Cauldron." He answers, stiffly.

"Er… What's wrong with the Three Broomsticks?" He's taken off down the alley, now, and I'm following close behind.

"Ron, just because you've got a crush on Madam Rosmerta doesn't mean I enjoy spending the evening gossiping with her. Besides… I'm… I'm meeting Neville tonight." Harry avoids my eyes.

"Are you lying to me, mate?" I ask. "Why is Neville at the Cauldron, anyways?" I squint my eyes.

"Well, Ron, seeing as how he fancies Hannah and needs a little help catching her attention, we figured it'd be good to start at her work-place." Harry smiles, and pulls the door open.

I'm about to retort, when I see a familiar, bushy head of hair sitting at table in the middle of the room.

"Harry?" I ask, my voice suddenly going hoarse.

"Oh, is that Ginny? And Luna! Let's go see them!" Harry's voice has gone all nervous. He's grabbed my arm and is dragging me across the room. By the time we reach their table, I can definitely tell it's Hermione. Luna's looking up and smiling at me, while Ginny looks up at Harry with glazed over eyes.

I'm so done here… I'm ready to leave. "No, no, can't you see? I'm sitting here, drunk and single and ready for a crazy night!"

Wait, what?

Hermione has now turned and is facing me, her brown eyes wide with surprise. Her face

goes as red as my hair, I reckon.

"Oh, Merlin…" She's getting up, and going to leave me again. I grab her arm.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm so evil! I love cliff hangers, unless, well, I'm the reader. **

**Ginny and Harry are so sneaky, no? I feel like, at first, they'd probably not want to meddle, but I think they realize how miserable their friends are, and I'm sure at one point or another, they decided to fix it all up. Who knew they were such good liars? :P**

**Basically, there's one chapter left. It's not a song chap, and it's not from either of their POV. It'll be a third person omniscient one, my fave!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**


	9. The End

**CHAPTER 9: THE END**

* * *

"Let go of me, Ron." Hermione yanked her arm. Ron, being just as stubborn as her, however, didn't let go.

"Not until you listen to me."

Hermione tried again to get her arm loose before giving up. "Oh, what_ev_er. But go over there. I don't want prying eyes."

Ron complied, and they made their way over to an empty corner of the bar. "What do you want?" Hermione hissed, her voice icy cold. Ron shivered for a moment, as if the coldness of her words had splashed over him, before getting his bearings.

"How come you always assume the worst about me?" He asked. Hermione's eyes got wide, and Ron looked just as surprised as her.

"I don't." She said, trying not to make her voice sound as unsure as she was. She resumed her glare at him and continued. "When have I ever done that?"

Ron shook his head. "How about First year? Or Second? Or maybe Third… I could go on all bloody day." He wasn't yelling, but his face was red with frustration and his blue eyes were flashing. "You always think I'm this big idiot who won't ever 'get it'. You want me to understand your actions without you saying anything and _I didn't pass Divination, HERMIONE_!"? He had started yelling.

"I know you didn't." was all Hermione could say while looking at the ground. She was thinking over what he said, before she snapped her head up. "But you want me to be so _patient_ with you, when you can't even _stand_ to have it dished back! You want me to be so perfect! You want me to comprehend every action you take, and be perfectly fine with you keeping things from me! Not telling me who you'll be drinking with is a lot worse than withholding emotions!"

"You are supposed to be the smart one, Hermione! You aren't supposed to be a nutter and assume I'm cheating when I see another girl at a bar. If you'd only asked why Lavender-" Hermione opened her mouth and looked suddenly enraged at the mention of the other girls' name, but Ron barreled through. "You let me finish! If you'd only asked, I would have told you, she wanted help getting to Seamus!"

Hermione's anger melted, but Ron seemed on a tangent. "So you just go bonkers in the middle of the pub, storming out and making me look like a right git… And to come home and find you _leaving_! It's just not fair, Hermione. And then, in the Prophet…" Ron was still raving when Hermione stood up on her toes, leaned in, and kissed him.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, and suddenly, the past was behind them. Lavender was nothing, and so was Viktor. It was just those two, the way it should have been since First year, the way it should be.

"Nice going, mate!" Ron and Hermione pulled apart, to see the whole of the pub staring at them. Harry was clapping, and had a very mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, come off it!" Ron bellowed.

Ginny, who was hanging off Harry, yelled back in a very slurred voice. "Maybe you shouldn't yell so much if you don't want an audience!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and pulled into another hug, right before Apparating back to their flat.

"I'll have to get my stuff from Ginny's." Hermione said as they landed, but she didn't have a chance to Apparate to her friend's flat. Ron had her pinned against his body, in a frenzied kiss that said so many things to her soul. _I missed you. I love you so much. Never leave again. I was a wreck without you_. Hermione tried to respond accordingly, and hadn't even realized they had made their way to the living room. She glanced around and saw food wrappers, dirty clothes and fire whiskey bottles strewn across the floor.

"Ronald, this place is a mess! We really should get to clea-" Ron had cut her off again with a searing kiss. He pulled her to the bedroom, where she was met with a room covered in dust and take-out bags.

Ron looked at her sheepishly. "Well, I guess my mum was right about me."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, distractedly, as she was walking around, grabbing the rubbish and piling it in her arms.

"I would never be able to live without you."

And with that, Hermione tossed all the garbage onto the floor and tackled her boyfriend. _Luckily_, the bed was right behind him, so there, they fell.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: D'awww. I am such a sap. **

**Time gap: Yeah, wow, sorry. Well, you see, I got caught in this _time machine_ and I went forward in time and met my great grandchildren. It was great, you shoulda been there. (Says the Fanfic author who just got lazy).**

**I really don't care for this story all of the sudden, and I don't blame you for hating it. But I promise I will never do a 'Ron and Hermione Break Up' cliché again. I have the whole HP future generation universe planned out, anyways. **

**I never had a beta for this whole story, and I also never put a disclaimer out, so here it is: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATIONS.**

**Well, it's over with, so get off my lawn! -shakes fist-**

**THANKS! :D**


End file.
